


heart & hearth

by pastelpetals



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Mention of alcohol, Romantic Fluff, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpetals/pseuds/pastelpetals
Summary: Henry visits Olivia’s homeland for the first time.
Relationships: Henry/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 21





	heart & hearth

Regna Ferox is cold.

It was common knowledge that — not unlike the make of their weapons — its snowfall was a beautiful but deadly thing. Even those unaccustomed to traversing the kingdom quickly grew to learn that layered clothing and prioritizing rations were a must. However, for the people who were weaned from this land, who were instilled the value of strength from young, their warrior blood warmed them better than any mantle could, fierce and roiling. They were by no means unkind, but they understood better than anyone else the prosperity of effort, be it in the training halls or flowering fields.

Olivia herself seemed to be an anomaly to the bellowing stereotype of Feroxi natives, with her gentle movements and timid nature, but it was evident in how she constantly furthered herself that she had never been one to shrink from hard work. There was also the matter of her imperviousness to the cold, given that she was wearing only a woolen cloak over her dancer garb and somehow not frozen solid.

Yes, Henry muses after a particularly forceful sneeze, he could most definitely attest to his wife’s heritage.

“Henry, are you sure you’ll be alright?” Olivia frets, unaware of how desperately he wishes his high pain tolerance applied to weather. She fusses over his lapels and deftly secures all cords, effectively shuttering him from the tundra as much as possible.

“Ahaha, you worry too much, Olivia,” he laughs as she cups his hands between hers and exhales into them. The heat in his cheeks is not unwelcome. “It’ll take some getting used to, but I’ll be fine!”

“But you’re positively shivering...” The dancer frowns and intertwines their fingers, drawing them to her chest. “Maybe we should just go back inside and spend some time by the fire.”

“Aw, but you promised you’d take me out today!” he exclaims despite his reddened nose and chapped lips. “I told my crow buddies that I’d bring back something that’ll really knock their pennae off!”

He thinks fondly of Cassius and Roseate, both of whom were back in Ylisse and preparing for a new family. Last time he had seen them, they were scrambling to find materials for their nest, and though Olivia had contributed some fraying ribbons, he wanted to find something more memorable as the perfect housewarming present. Of course, he would never forget his other feathered friends, but he knew from experience that carrion was always appreciated, no matter where it was from.

“Dear, you can hardly bring them anything when you’re all stiff like this. You have time to get used to the snow, so let’s take it easy for now, okay? Besides, I’d like to be accompanied by my husband, not an icicle, as handsome as he is.”

“Nya ha! You still say the craziest things sometimes, Olivia.”

“Oh, hush, you,” she murmurs, her cheeks prettily pink. Smiling, she places a kiss right above his thrumming pulse and wraps her arms around him beneath his own cloak, eyes soft and bright. In turn, he presses her closer, enveloping her in his limited heat, and nuzzles affectionately into her hair. Even in the chill, she still smells of spring and earth, of a freshness that once seemed so foreign to someone who dabbled with death. His hands accidentally wander too close to her sides, evoking a breathless giggle, and he falls in love all over again.

They remain that way for a bit, before stronger winds finally uproot them from the ground, but with Olivia’s hold in his own, Henry finds that he is no longer as cold.

* * *

“This stuff’s great!” The dark mage all but slams his empty mug on the table. “Fill ‘er up!”

Beside him, Basilio guffaws, his own pint of spiced ale nearly downed. “After my own heart! You’ve taken quite the shine to this, haven’t you, Henry? The next one is on me!”

“Hey, thanks, Gramps!”

“Oi! I’ll have you know I could drink you under the table thrice over, boy!”

Across the room, nursing a cup of hot chocolate, sits Olivia with her face in her palms. It had been her suggestion to visit the tavern to escape the incoming snowstorm and share a nice supper, but the last thing she anticipated was to have her husband coached through the wonders of mead by her father figure, who already looked to be a few cups in. It was at that moment that Henry turns to wave at her, his beam made wider by alcohol.

“Well, they’re getting along like a house on fire,” a voice dryly comments. Olivia peers through her fingers to find Flavia observing the two men, entertained. The older woman had taken the other seat at her table, a hand propped under her chin.

“K-Khan Flavia!” she gasps, nearly toppling her chair backwards. “I’m so sorry! To what do I owe the honor?”

“Spare the titles, lass. We’re family, aren’t we?”

“O-Oh, yes, of course.”

“By the by, I never got the chance to extend my congratulations.” Eyes warm, Flavia reaches over to briefly squeeze Olivia’s shoulder. “He’s good for you. I’ve never seen you smile the way you do now.”

She can feel the telltale blush descend from the tips of her ears to the top of her collarbones. Her smile unconsciously broadens. “I— Um, that is... T-Thank you very much, Flavia. It means a lot, coming from you.”

“Hah, don’t thank me yet. Someone has to ensure that oaf doesn’t become a terrible influence on your husband.” The tone of the new reigning khan is exasperated but fond, smirking at how Basilio sways in his seat and groans. “I’m looking forward to hauling his drunken arse home and letting him learn his lesson.”

“He’s lucky to have you,” Olivia grins, a hand over her mouth.

At the sound of her pealing laughter, Henry makes his way to her, cheeks flushed. She easily slots herself between his outstretched arms and pecks his nose; he leans into the gesture. “Sit with us, love,” she says, guiding him into her seat. Before she can fetch another chair, however, she finds herself pulled backwards onto something firm and familiar.

“Warm,” Henry mumbles into her nape, so quietly that only she can hear. His arms wind around her waist, snug. “You’re so soft and pretty, like...like a felled doe, aha... ‘N the best part is you’re aaaall mine.”

Flavia fails to suppress a chuckle at the expense of Olivia’s ever-deepening blush and the embarrassed squeak that escapes her. 

“H-Henry! There are  people around!”

“And?”

“A-And they’re _staring_!”

“Let them,” is Henry’s petulant response before dozing off against her. She attempts to squirm free of his hold, but to no avail.

“F-Flavia, I don’t suppose you could help me, could you?” the dancer asks weakly. 

“Not without losing a few limbs, I’m afraid,” Flavia chortles. “Besides, I have to make sure the other inebriated fool makes it here in one piece. I’ll be right back.”

Helpless, Olivia watches her leave and share a few choice words that rouses Basilio enough to stand. All the while, Henry snores lightly, his breaths ruffling loose strands of her hair. She sighs, resigned, and takes to tracing his fingers, scarred with years of magic.

When the barmaid arrives with their food, she manages to avoid eye contact, though she does catch the amused glances exchanged with Flavia. It was hardly strange for patrons to disregard personal space in an alehouse, she supposes, but it was no less mortifying. Meanwhile, Basilio grunts as he sits, grumbling about how his head passed over the pleasantries and aimed directly for the hangover. 

“Eat up, you carouser,” his fellow khan says flatly. “Surely that will do you more good than griping like the old man you are.”

Basilio opens his mouth to retort but quickly winces, to which Olivia offers a sympathetic look and a pat on his arm. As soon as Henry stirs, she slides off his lap, much to his chagrin, but he immediately perks upon seeing the food laid out before him. Their meal is boisterous, and as Olivia watches her husband, she can see the facets in his smile, how it grows cheeky when he repartees with the khans, how it softens into something tender when he laces their hands together under the table. However, her favorite is when he gazes at her with clear-cut adoration, his lips quirking slightly at the corners. 

This is the one he gives her when he leans in to kiss hot chocolate off her cheek, and she buries her own smile in his chest.

* * *

That night, as they settle for bed, she beckons for him to tuck his head under her chin and cards soothing fingers through his hair, humming sweetly. It has become routine for them, in that it lessens the magnitude of Henry’s night terrors and assuages Olivia’s concern that he will neglect to rest. Outside, the winds howl vehemently and diadems form on glass, but they are untouched, theirblankets warmed from the fireplace and their intermingled body heat.

Henry is quick to nod off, murmuring contentedly, and Olivia stays awake a little longer, tracing patterns on his back and brushing a kiss to the top of his head. “Sweet dreams, Henry,” she whispers before slipping into sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self indulgent and i’m not sorry 
> 
> sacred stones might have been my first fe game, but awakening has always had a soft spot in my heart, especially henlivia. i also really wanted to write olivia and flavia interactions bc why not!!
> 
> also it’s been like 8 years so sorry if any (all) the characters are ooc lol
> 
> i hope everyone stays safe and warm celebrating the holidays!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
